


创造404

by cyaoyao



Category: hh - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaoyao/pseuds/cyaoyao





	创造404

如果知道事情会发展到如此不可收拾的地步，李东海打死也不会半路折回练习室拿那个该死的手机。  
虽然一口酒没喝，不过李东海已经被自己那位可爱学员撩拨得晕乎乎。碍于酒桌上还有一群不知真相的八卦群众，李东海只好忍痛拎开小男友在桌下乱摸的手，顺带使劲儿捏了一把暗示他收敛一点。  
“李老师捏我干嘛呀”醉醺醺的李赫宰不顾李东海冒火的眼神，只是软软地倒在他的肩膀上偷笑。  
桌上的吃瓜群众多少还是看出些端倪，不过碍于生气的小老虎很难哄，都忍着没去捉弄人。朴正洙实在受不了这个尴尬的局面，打算用自己主持经验来挽救李东海于尴尬中。  
“赫宰来给我们做一首三行诗吧？当艺人除了唱跳还要准备一些个人技哦！”  
“那用什么开头呀”李赫宰没想到自己突然被cue，像只小仓鼠一样嘴里还塞满了肉。  
“东海！”  
朴正洙气得踹了看热闹不嫌事大的金希澈一脚，可是为时已晚，李赫宰已经开始酝酿他的三行诗。  
“东？”  
“圆圆的！”  
“海？”  
李赫宰偷看一眼李导师：“太阳！”  
说完也不顾满桌暧昧的眼神，又扒着李东海的肩膀笑个不停。  
李东海突然后悔自己怎么就心软把李赫宰从练习室里带出来，不过这笔账回家再算好像也还来得及。

毕竟是年过三十的人，刚刚还大喊着要喝到通宵的成员们此时困得路都要走不稳，留了崔始源来买单后，一个个都离席回家了。  
李东海嘴里说着已经过了门禁时间回不去，就让李赫宰在他家休息一晚，其实心里打好要把这只可恶的小兔子就地正法的小算盘。  
李东海哄着还紧紧搂着自己腰的人把衣服脱了去洗澡，没想到人懒洋洋地搂着他动也不动。李东海只好象征性地往他的屁股上拍了一下，这家伙才抬手让人给他脱衣服。  
心满意足地牵着醉醺醺的小白兔往浴室走去，在满屋水汽的带动下，李赫宰身上的酒味也把一口酒没喝的李东海弄醉了，没注意到浴缸里那只看似无辜的小白兔正摇着尾巴酝酿等会儿如何把他温柔可爱的李导师吃干抹净。  
“老师你进来一起洗嘛！”李赫宰拉着人的手晃啊晃，还时不时拿湿漉漉的头发蹭蹭你的手臂。  
这谁能顶得住？李东海才刚刚滑进浴缸里，还没来得及有什么进一步动作，就看见刚刚那个醉得路都要走不稳的人突然精准地吻上自己，舌尖更如灵活的小蛇一般往嘴里探。  
李东海哪里招架得住如此来势汹汹的吻，等有些缺氧的大脑反应过来自己好像是落入了猎物精心编织的陷阱时，李赫宰已经把人横抱着走进了房间。  
“要把我们东海擦干了才行呢”，李赫宰担心人感冒，忍着满身的欲望用毛巾帮他细细擦干身上的水。可是软软的毛巾带到哪里，那块皮肤就好像有阵电流经过，李东海觉得这种撩拨坏死了，抢了他的毛巾就往地上扔。  
“老师不喜欢毛巾啊？”  
“不许叫老师……啊！”李赫宰没给这只小老虎发火的机会，直接舔上了脖子的一串水珠，又像是真的怕人感冒了，还来回舔弄着人的脖颈。  
敏感的脖子被人来回舔弄着，李东海早已将今晚的大计划抛之脑后，还没来得及做最后一点反抗，后穴就传来了凉凉的触感。  
李赫宰不知道什么时候翻出了床头柜里的润滑剂，原本还是李东海准备了要用在对方身上的东西此时却进了自己的小穴，这一事实让李东海羞得捂住了脸不敢看人。  
“手拿开，看着我”李赫宰边说边把手指从扩张得差不多的小穴里抽出，换上硬挺的性器抵上穴口。  
李东海隐隐约约地从对方的眼睛里看见自己情动的模样，虽看不真切，却也让人失了神。虽然做了十足的准备，但是性器进入体内的那一刻还是让李东海发出了一阵惊呼，指甲也在人光滑的背部留了几道红痕。  
“很疼吗？”一直强作镇定的李赫宰突然慌张了，一点一点地把性器抽离温暖湿润的小穴。  
李东海没说什么，只是收缩了后穴抗议这种不解风情的行为。想到自己第一次和他上床就做出如此大胆的行为，还是羞得埋进对方的脖颈处。  
李赫宰就是个榆木脑袋该会了他的意，又被他如此热情大胆的行为讨好了，便加大力度在内里冲撞了起来。许是变换角度时顶到了那个对的地方，李东海细碎的呻吟突然变成了一句声调高昂的喟叹。李东海被这种极致的快感折磨得头晕眼花，然而他越是想推开这位给他带来极致快乐的人，身下就越能感受到这场情事所带来的欢愉。以至于在他做了一系列在李赫宰看来不过是挑逗的行为后，李东海也毫无保留地沉醉于欲望的海洋中。  
“你真应该看看现在的自己有多诱人”李赫宰不舍得离开对方的小穴，便相连着带人走向浴室。  
李东海靠在洗漱台上，李赫宰直接从后方压了上来。李东海确实没见过这样的自己：胸口处留下了一串不明红痕，沾满情欲的红更是爬上了他的皮肤。更要命的是那个迷离的眼神，连自己看了都觉得脸红心跳。  
李赫宰揉搓着对方的性器，温柔地在人耳边哄着：“我们一起？”  
李东海不知道能做些什么，只是本能地夹紧了小穴，配合着对方越发猛烈的动作。在连续快速的抽插中，一阵白浊飞溅到镜子上。

“我好像有句话忘了和李老师说。”  
“嗯？”李东海靠在对方的怀里享受着事后的温存。  
“我好爱你哦！”


End file.
